


Describing Color

by forevermint



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forevermint/pseuds/forevermint
Summary: Something I did for creative writing class.





	Describing Color

**Author's Note:**

> Something I did for creative writing class.

How do you feel when you're angry? It's a tight feeling in your chest, a deep feeling, like you're going to explode and nothing anyone does will save you. How does sun feel against your hand? The heat of it, stretched out fingers into rays of life.  
That's the color red. It's warm, and it's hot, and it brings to mind anger, and love, and life.

What does water taste like in your mouth? The cold of it, the feeling you are thirsty and this will stop the itch at the back of your throat. Does ice freeze your hand when you pick it up? It climbs into your chest, steals your breath, and you must drop it. Do you know how it feels to lose someone? To know they are missing, unable to return?  
This is the color blue. It's cold, it's hollow, it freezes, and it tells you of loss, and discomfort, and life.


End file.
